


Marry Me? (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi! Theres little to no River fics out there! Right so I had this idea but I can’t remember it now so I have another idea. Basically reader is best friends with the doctor (maybe been traveling since middle of 10) and instead of River marrying the doctor she marrys the reader and Amy doesn’t know Rivers her daughter yet and threatens river since she’s gotten really close with reader. And maybe like incorporate that scene with the doctor asking river if she’s married with reader asking.Thank you!”





	Marry Me? (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yo, I had fun writing this!!! I think it’s probably too cheesy and bad so sorry about that. God, I’m gay for River Song. Hope you enjoy!!

 

“Oh, Hello Sweetie.” 

Your eyes caught sight of a woman waiting by the deep blue TARDIS. 

Her name was Doctor, or perhaps it was Professor now, River Song. She had incredibly curly, dirty blonde hair, barely blue eyes that always twinkled with a hidden secret, and tonight she was dressed for a party. Well, a wedding to be exact. You thought she was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

Of course, The Doctor, your longtime best friend and time travel companion (he always liked to think  _you_ were the companion but it was more the other way around at this point) had warned you on  _several_ occasions not to trust her because even he wasn’t sure who she was… but you’d always been a trusting person.

 

You’d met her  _years_ ago when The Doctor had taken you and Donna Noble to  _The Library_. You’d been traveling with him for who knows how long, but there was nothing going on between the two of you. He wasn’t your type. 

Anyways, in  _The Library_  The Doctor had possessed a different face than the one he had now but River still knew who the both of you were with just one look of those all-knowing eyes. 

That’s probably when you started to fall for her.

 

“Hello River,” you smiled and carefully took several large steps towards her. “Parties back that way.”

“I know,” she said slowly, “but you’re out here.”

You blushed.

 

“Oh! Uh,” you rummaged through your purse, “The Doctor said to give this back to you.” You handled her the blue diary and vortex manipulator.

“You didn’t-?”

“No,” you shook your head, “I figured it’d be best to let the future happen as it should.”

“That’s my girl,” she chuckled.

Your face was hot as you watched her begin to input coordinates into the wrist device but you couldn’t stop yourself from asking.

 

“River?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Are you married?” She blinked and looked up with a suspicious smile.

“Are you asking?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

“Wait,” you blinked, “did you think I was asking you if you were married or if you’d marry me?”

“Yes,” she laughed.

“But is it  _yes_ , you’re married, or  _yes_ , you’ll marry me?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Oh, River,” you shook your head, “ _who are you?_ ”

“You’re going to find out very soon, my love,” she whispered before disappearing.

.

.

.

.

“It was such a basic mistake, wasn’t it,  _Madame Kovarian?_  Take a child, raise her into the perfect psychopath, introduce her to The Doctor and his wonderful companions,” River looked at you, “Who else was I going to fall in love with?”

 

Time was disintegrating, because,  _naturally_ , something had to be going wrong for you to be graced with  _her_ presence. 

She’d failed to kill The Doctor and accidentally caused all of reality to fall apart. Not that you blamed her, you could never bring yourself to kill him either but this was quite the mess she’d made this time.

“ _It’s not funny_ , River,” The Doctor stood in front of you protectively. “Reality is  _fatally_ compromised.  _Tell me_  you understand that.”

“Perhaps,” she leaned to the side to make semi-eye contact with you. It was a bit tricky, the both of you wear an eye drive and all. “You could explain it to me again, over dinner?”

“She hasn’t got the time.  _No one_  does,” The Doctor snapped. “Because as long as  _I’m_  alive, time is  _dying_ , because of  _you_ , River.”

“Because I refuse to kill the man that brought me the woman I love?”

“You  _love_ me?” your heart skipped a beat.

“You  _love_ her?” The Doctor sounded just as shocked as you did. “Aw,  _well_ , isn’t that  _sweet_ -”

 

He rushed forward to grab her.

.

.

“Did you think when your time came you’d really have to do more than _just ask?_ ” River looked like she might cry as explained her plan to try and save The Doctor.

“You decided that the universe was better off without you,” you said, suddenly siding with her. “But it seems the universe  _doesn’t_ agree.”

 

“River, (Y/n),  _no one_  can help me,” he sighed angrily. “A fixed point has been altered.  _Time_ is  _disintegrating_.”

“ _I can’t just let you die!_ ” You both said at the same time.

“But I  _have_ to die!”

“ _Shut up!_ ”

 

“Don’t you see?” You stepped toward him. “We  _can’t_ let you die.”

“Not without knowing how  _loved_ you are by everyone,” River said.

“Alright, thanks, now I know. Can we  _move on?_  Time is still  _disintegrating!_ ” The Doctor threw a hissy fit.

“Why are you so eager to  _die_?” Amy shouted.

 

“Wait,” River stopped him from coming too close to her, “before, before anything else… You’re still registered to officiate weddings, aren’t you?”

“I, uh- _what?_ ”

“Doctor,  _yes_ or  _no_?!”

“ _Yes!_  But what does that got to do with-”

 

“(Y/n),” River spun on her heels and took your hand in hers, “marry me.”

“Yes,” you said way too fast. Your heart was practically trying to make an escape from your chest as you processed what was happening. “I mean, uh, no- I meant yes.”

“Are you sure?” she laughed gorgeously.

“Yes- _God_ , you are so full of surprises.”

“Just you wait,” she winked. “Doctor, it’s only fitting that since you introduced me to the love of my life, you wed us. So before you  _die_ , would you do the honors?”

 

“…Amy, uncuff me,” he huffed. Amy quickly did as she was told and then rushed back to Rory’s side.

“Okay, well, since we’re technically on top of a battle right now, we’ll have to make this quick,” he ripped off his stupid bowtie and began wrapping it around both you and River’s hands. “Captain Williams, say ‘I consent and gladly give.’”

“Uh, I consent and gladly give?”

“Good enough. Amy, you too.”

“I consent and gladly give.”

“Okay, now, River, (Y/n), I’m going to whisper something to the both of you. You can’t say this aloud,  _understood_?” He leaned in so Amy and Rory, your soon to be in-laws, couldn’t hear. “ _Look at my eyes_.”

You both looked quickly to see a mini Doctor waving at you from inside his iris. Sometimes he was too clever for his own good.

 

“There we go, now you’re married,” The Doctor said stingily and backed up. “ _Can I die yet?_ ”

“Not until I kiss the bride,” you shoved him away, eyes never leaving the stunning blue ones across from you.

“Then come here, sweetie,” she pulled your face in. 

You felt like this was all just some sort of dream, in fact, you were terrified that you would wake up from all this and never have kissed, never  _married,_ the wonderful River Song.

 

All too quickly, her lips were gone from yours again. You suddenly didn’t want to go another day without getting to kiss those  _fantastic_ lips.

“I’m ready Doctor,” she said, still looking at you.

“Will I remember this?” panic laced your voice.

“You’re a time traveler now, I certainly hope you do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie.”

.

.

.

“Heard there was a ‘freak’ meteor shower 2 miles away,” Amy said, not looking up.

“So I got us a bottle,” you winked and handed your wife a wine glass.

 

“Hello sweetie,” River gave you a kiss on the cheek and took the cup from you. You had set up in your mother-in-law’s backyard, waiting for your lovely wife to come home.

“So, where are we?” Amy asked.

“I just climbed out of the Byzantium,” River poured you, Amy, and then herself a drink. “You both were there. So young, so  _cute_. Didn’t have  _a clue_  who I was. You’re funny like that. Where are you?”

 

“The Doctor is dead,” Amy said solemnly. River looked at you and sipped her wine.

“How are you doing?”

“ _How do you think?_ ”

“Well, I don’t know unless you tell me.”

“I  _killed_ someone… Madame Kovarian… In  _cold blood_.”

“May I remind you that that was a  _completely_ different,  _aborted_ timeline on a world that  _never_ existed,” you offered unhelpfully.

“She has a point,” River agreed.

“Yeah, well, I can remember it,  _so_ it happened,  _so_ I did it… What does that make me now? … I need to talk to The Doctor but I can’t now, can I?”

 

“ _You didn’t tell her?_ ” River finally asked you.

“ _He told us not to!_ ”

“What? What are you two talking about?”

“Okay,” River took your hands and faced her mom, “I’m going to tell you what I probably shouldn’t. The Doctor’s last secret.”

“He’s…  _not_ really dead,” you finished.

“It was all faked.”

 

“…Are you serious?” Amy asked. You couldn’t tell if her tone was elated or infuriated.

“Of course I am,” River blinked.

“Like we’d ever lie to you about such a thing,” you pouted.

“ _Oh, you two!_ ” She squealed and toppled you both with hugs.

 

As hectic as life was being married to River, you wouldn’t change a thing about it. You loved her and she loved you. Occasionally, she would pick you up and ‘borrow’ the TARDIS so you could go off on an adventure of your own. Other days, she’d come home and spend the night with just you. It was perfect.


End file.
